Bacteria in biofilm show unique physiological characteristics that are much different from planktonic cultured phenotypes. Biofilm associated nosocomial (hospital acquired) infection and disease is currently the fourth leading cause of death in the United States, behind only heart disease, cancer and stroke . Regardless what anti-biofilm methods are used, the success rates are still limited and biofilm will nevertheless form on implanted devices. In most cases, biofilm-induced infections can only be cured by a high cost and undesirable procedure through the removal of the implants. One of the most important features of bacterial biofilms is their resistance to antimicrobial agents and the host immune system attacks. Bacteria living in biofilms can exhibit up to 1000 time greater resistance to antibiotics than planktonic bacteria. We propose to fight against biofilm from a new direction by directly dealing with attached bacteria and formed biofilm to eradiate biofilm associated infection. We plan to construct novel polymer grafted surface which can sensitize attached bacteria or formed biofilm to host immune system attack and antibiotic treatment through disrupting biofilm architecture, increasing biofilm permeability, and blocking biofilm maturation. Three broad objectives are included in this AREA R15 project: Specific aim #1, create various polymer grafted surfaces with desired sensitivity to biofilm formation; Specific aim #2, study the formation dynamics and antibiotic sensitivity of biofilm on created polymer-grafted surfaces in vitro; Specific aim #3, study biofilm sensitizing mechanisms of polymer-grafted surfaces. This research holds significant intellectual merits for its first attempt of integrating the anti-biofilm activity directly into materials to develop biofilm sensitizing surfaces. Study of the biofilm sensitizing mechanism on pH-polymer grafted surfaces will enrich our knowledge and promote the research to win our battle with biofilms. In addition, this R15 grant is important for the investigator and his collaborators to continue their teaching and research activities at Stevens Tech. [unreadable] [unreadable] Bacteria can attach the surface of implant device and grow into bacteria clusters (called biofilm) in the patients' bodies. Unlike common bacteria, biofilm can hardly be killed by ordinary antibiotic treatment and thus implant device associated infection and disease is currently the fourth leading cause of death in the United States, behind only heart disease, cancer and stroke. The goal of this research is to develop new types of device surfaces to prevent biofilm formation and implantation association infections and diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]